


On Presents and Past.

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Drabble, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Dean's birthday inspires me as well as Sam Winchester.</p><p>It’s the 24th January. Sam reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Presents and Past.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all fiction folks, the boys and their world don't belong to me.*damn*

On 24th January Sam revisits the past. It’s a private viewing, in a mind all his own.

 

Before monsters there was a plastic troll from a Lucky Charm box and a crayon picture of the Impala.

 

After monsters included clandestine kisses and shoplifted sweets kept secret from dad.

 

On Dean’s nineteenth there’s a charm bracelet and fumbling in a squalid motel bed.

 

Stanford years bled with regret and silent desire.

 

The year of the hellhounds was a promise Sam couldn’t keep.

 

He won’t think about last year.

 

Nevertheless, Sam smiles. 

 

_Today Dean gets Cain … and Sam in pink panties._


End file.
